


Real Official Date

by Varewulf



Category: Comic Girls (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, it's a good show, surprised there's not more Comic Girls fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Koyume finally managed to ask Tsubasa out on a proper date. But it isn't quite like she had dreamed about.





	Real Official Date

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't get enough writing done these days, but I feel like I complain about that every time, so I'll leave it at that for now. 
> 
> Comic Girls is a very fun, and sometimes very real, anime, and it makes me want to write about it. Kaos's thirst levels are off the charts, but this time I wanted to give a bit of time and attention to Koyume and Tsubasa.
> 
> Koyume's open admission of being in love with Tsubasa was rather refreshing after I'm so used to anime dealing heavily in subtext. So I wanted to take a shot at a story about the two of them. While I don't feel it's exactly my greatest work, I think it's good enough that I'm willing to post it. Having a hard time focusing these days, but at least it's something.

"Want to stop for something to eat?"

"Uh, sure!"

Koizuka Koyume still couldn't believe this was real.

* * *

Earlier that week Koyume had finally decided to go for it. No more excuses, no more backing out. Kaos had cheered her on, and Ruki had strategically retreated to clear the path. All that was left was for Koyume to go in, and actually ask.

She peeked into the room. Tsubasa was actually not working on her drawing, but was watching some anime. It seemed to be in the same genre as Tsubasa's manga, so Koyume wasn't sure whether it was for research, or Tsubasa just enjoyed it. Maybe both.

After taking a deep breath, she headed into the room. "Tsu... Tsubasa-san," she said. Stuttering right off the bat wasn't a great start, but it got Tsubasa's attention.

"Hm?" Tsubasa paused the show, and turned around. "Oh, Koyume. What's up?"

When their eyes met, Koyume nearly lost her nerve. But she had already talked herself out of this too many times. "Er..." How was she supposed to start again? Oh, right. "D-do you remember when you said that if I asked someone out, you doubted they would say no?" It had made sense to her that if she brought that up, it would improve her chances, but actually saying it made it sound rather awkward and embarrassing.

"Um... I did?" Tsubasa didn't seem to remember, so Koyume's morale started to sink. "Oh! The amusement park."

Koyume's spirits lifted a little again. She nodded, and tried unsuccessfully to stop herself from blushing. _I can do this_. "So... will you go out with me?" She hadn't meant to ask that so bluntly, and was mentally screaming at herself. _Why is this so hard?_ Normally she had very little problem talking to people, but Tsubasa had a way of making her just fall apart.

"Huh?" Tsubasa looked confused, and surprised.

Part of Koyume had hoped that Tsubasa had picked up on her feelings, and maybe felt the same way. But it had only been a hope. "This Saturday?" she quickly added. It wasn't like she hadn't already set up a plan before going in here.

"You mean...?" Tsubasa cut herself off from finishing that sentence. "Yeah, okay," she said instead.

"Okay! Thank you." Koyume's heart was beating so loudly now that she could barely hear anything else. She hurried out of the room while she could, and once safely in the hallway, her legs turned to jelly, and she sank to her knees. She felt like she hadn't handled that very well, and not at all managed to keep her cool, or say the right things. _Who says 'thank you' afterwards?_ But Tsubasa had still agreed, so it couldn't have been all bad.

* * *

And now here they were.

It wasn't their first time out, not even with just the two of them, but that had been just as friends. No matter how badly Koyume had been crushing those times, she felt this time was different. This was a real, official date. At least she hoped so.

She looked at her ice cream sundae. Her stomach was so full of butterflies that she wasn't sure if there was room for anything else. Then she glanced across the table at Tsubasa, who was scooping up a bit of the banana split she had ordered.

Neither of them were saying anything.

Koyume silently cursed herself. _Think, damn you. Think! You make shoujo manga, for heck's sake. What would the heroine do in this situation?_ She felt like she was blanking completely, and the frustration was getting to her.

But before she could think of anything, Tsubasa asked a question: "Is something wrong, Koyume?"

"Huh?" Koyume got startled out of her looping thoughts. "N-no, not... not wrong..."

"You've not touched your sundae," Tsubasa pointed out. "Am I doing something wrong? I don't really have much experience with this..."

"No, it's not that at all!" Koyume said quickly, starting to get flustered. "Ahaha... I guess... I don't really know what I'm doing either..." she sheepishly admitted. This wasn't exactly the dream date she had imagined. Not to mention she kept worrying whether Tsubasa truly understood that they were on a date. Koyume hadn't exactly been very clear and eloquent when she asked her out.

This had all been so much simpler in her head than in reality. She felt so conscious about everything.

Tsubasa smiled a little. "I'm not being very helpful, though. Maybe you should have asked someone else."

Koyume blinked. "Eh? W-why would I ask someone else?" she asked, a little confused.

"Well, this isn't really helping with your research, is it?"

"Tsubasa-san, no!" Without even remembering doing so, Koyume was suddenly on her feet, with both hands slammed onto the table. Her untouched spoon rattled. With fiery cheeks, and the feeling that everyone was looking at her, she sat back down. Tsubasa looked rather startled. Still, Koyume felt that she needed to clear this up, sooner rather than later. "I didn't ask you out for research, Tsubasa-san," she said, trying to ignore her embarrassment. "I asked you out because I like you..." The urge to slide under the table was strong, but she was resisting with all her willpower.

"Oh..." was all Tsubasa said in reply. She was starting to blush too.

Koyume smiled, and said: "You're my first love, Tsubasa-san." There. She had said it. Now she could die without regrets. If the speed of her heartbeat was any indication, that could happen very soon.

"Oh. I... oh. I didn't... oh..." Tsubasa seemed at a loss for words.

Koyume could feel her composure slipping. "I-i-if you're not okay with that, t-then we can just call this off, and go back!" Maybe Tsubasa thought she was a weirdo now.

"No, it's just..." Tsubasa seemed very interested in examining the table. "I didn't think anyone would ever... you would ever... I mean, you're really cute, and I'm not..."

"That's not true, you're very cute, Tsubasa-san," Koyume protested. Sure, Tsubasa could be very cool and dashing too, but she was still cute on top of that.

Tsubasa's ears turned a more visible shade of pink. "I don't... um... i-if you say so..." It wasn't quite acceptance, but perhaps it could be considered a start. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding..."

"Ah, don't be, it's my fault for not being clear enough to begin with," Koyume replied awkwardly. Definitely not the dream date she had had in mind, but at least they were on the same page now. This was a real, official date. They could figure out the rest with time.

Right now there was an ice cream sundae melting in front of her, and she could use something to cool down with. The butterflies would have to dodge. She understood the manga and anime trope of smoke coming out of people's ears now.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Kaos asked after Koyume collapsed onto her bed.

Koyume turned her head to the side. "Dating is hard, Kaos-chan."

"Oh?" Kaos took a seat, clearly eager to hear more.

"It was rather awkward, and we had some... er..." Koyume stopped herself. "Well, I feel like we've come to an understanding now. And we had fun. I have a good feeling about this." The butterflies in her stomach were still very excited. She felt a bit like floating around herself. It had nearly killed her, but she had properly confessed now. Tsubasa knew her feelings, and hadn't turned her down. They had even walked about a bit more afterwards, and found matching bracelets. It was kinda cheesy, but it made her happy. She hoped Tsubasa felt the same.

"So did you do anything exciting?" Kaos asked. "Did you kiss?"

Koyume blushed. "People don't kiss right away, Kaos-chan. That's like... er... third date stuff," she said, even though she had no idea if that was true. In all honesty, she probably would have kissed Tsubasa if she had asked.

Then Kaos also turned a shade of pink. "T-they don't? It is?" She sounded a bit flustered.

Koyume wondered if she'd missed something.

* * *

"Oh, hey, you're back." Ruki smiled at Tsubasa as she came into the room. "How was it?"

"Um..." Tsubasa looked at the bracelet she'd gotten, and a light blush crept into her cheeks. "I'm her first love," she said, with a bit of awe and wonder in her voice. Not that she had ever given it a lot of thought, but part of her had always felt that romance was for other girls. Yet it had happened to her anyway.

Ruki didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Mhm," she acknowledged.

Tsubasa sat down in her chair. "Wait... did you know?" she had to ask.

Ruki smiled. "I'm amazed you didn't notice, considering how she's been mooning and swooning over you," she teased.

"Er... I didn't..." Tsubasa looked down towards her feet.

"You're so dense, Tsu-chan." Ruki giggled.

"You could have given me a heads up," Tsubasa grumbled.

"Hey, I dropped several hints," Ruki claimed. "Any more would have been unfair to Koyume-chan."

Tsubasa wasn't sure if she entirely believed that. "At least I noticed you and Kaos," she said.

Which made it Ruki's turn to blush. "Uh... that's... um..."

Tsubasa felt a small sense of victory at tongue-tying Ruki, and cracked a smile.

She wasn't sure whether she loved Koyume back, as she had no idea what love was supposed to feel like. But Koyume was cute, and nice. Seeing her smile made Tsubasa feel happy too. So it was probably worth giving this a shot.


End file.
